Pet actuated drinking fountains are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,916 illustrates a portable, pet actuated drinking fountain which includes a reservoir and a movable platform which is depressed against a spring when a pet steps on it. The downward movement of the platform closes a switch that connects battery power to a pump that provides a gentle bubbling of water from the reservoir via a vertical spigot reachable by the pet. Excess water drains back into the reservoir through a filter screen. When the pet steps off the movable platform, the pump is deactivated.
The fountain of U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,916 is mechanically activated requiring a number of moving parts subject to misalignment or wear if mishandled during movement from one location to another. An arrangement otherwise providing the advantages of the patented fountain but having no moving parts would avoid such problems.